


thirteen

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	thirteen

it took a long time and i have yet to forgive myself but today i crushed the last trace of you in my fingers and let the pieces fall into the bin  
and i thought it was fitting that that last trace was a dried up flower petal because thats how we were  
we were flowers, budding, blooming, dying  
and once the flowers you gave me had dried up and fallen apart i realized that i didnt love you, and never did  
im glad you let me go without a fight but i still feel like im responsible for something  
but now that the last petal has gone and i dont see you that often maybe, maybe, maybe i can learn to forgive myself


End file.
